Constellations
by Laemia
Summary: 7- L'autre riait et lui il agonisait. Recueil d'OS. SoVen. Canon.
1. Réminiscences

**EDIT : Hey ! Donc euhm. J'ai décidé de transformer cette fic en recueil d'OS. Ce sera toujours plus ou moins du SoVen (je dis plus ou moins car le premier n'est pas vraiment de la romance, et peut-être que ceux qui suivront non plus) et plus ou moins en canon. En apparence, les OS ne seront pas liés (a priori). Cela dit, bon, on peut par exemple imaginer que le deuxième est la suite très lointaine du premier, même si c'est pas le but. Cette description est assez floue, parce que les publications se feront suivant mon humeur. Retenez juste : Sora/Ventus, en canon. Voilà voilà !**

 **Salut ! Tout petit OS que je viens de finir. Je l'ai relu deux fois, mais comme j'ai pas assez de recul, il doit rester des fautes... M'enfin, j'avais envie de le poster. Je postes pas assez de trucs en ce moment, du coup voilà.**

 **Il n'y a pas vraiment de pairings dans ce texte, mais rien ne vous empêche d'en imaginer un. x)**

 **Pour rendre à césar ce qui est à césar : Cet OS a été inspiré par une petite vidéo de _Charlie Co_ , qui est un-e artiste qui dessine des fanarts de KH, et qui fait parfois des vidéos aussi. C'est en anglais, mais vous pouvez aller voir sur Youtube en tapant son pseudo, la vidéo dont je parle s'appelle _Dents and Nicks_.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Eh, Lea...

-Ouaip ? »

Sora hésita un peu, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, faisant rebondir ses talons contre la façade de l'horloge. La glace à l'eau de mer lui avait rappelé Roxas, l'amenant à un cheminement de pensées et de réminiscences qui l'interrogeaient tout à coup. La sensation de soudaine réalisation ne le lâchait pas, et il fallait qu'il aille au bout de sa réflexion...

Mais est-ce qu'il ne risquait pas de blesser Lea en lui demandant ça? M'enfin... Il était le seul à pouvoir lui répondre, et la curiosité prit le pas sur la culpabilité.

« Toi qui a passé pas mal de temps avec les Simili... Tu sais s'ils avaient tous la même apparence que leur original ? »

Son ami se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé, interrogateur. Ce n'était pas souvent que Sora posait des questions théoriques dans ce style. La plupart du temps, il ne songeait simplement pas à ces choses-là. Il prenait la vie comme elle se présentait à lui, et il faisait avec, surfant sur le cours des événements de façon magistrale, ce qui représentait à la fois sa plus incroyable qualité et son plus grand défaut.

« À ma connaissance, ouais. Enfin... Sauf Roxas, quoi. »

Sora hocha la tête. Oui, justement ! Ça ne l'avait même pas effleuré, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais Lea ressemblait à Axel, quasiment trait pour trait. Et il venait de se rappeler...

« Est-ce que tu crois que l'apparence d'un Simili peut être influencée, par... Je sais pas trop. Des pensées, des souvenirs ? Des trucs enfouis ? Pardon, j'suis pas très clair. »

Avant de répondre, Lea termina sa propre glace et conserva le bâtonnet entre ses dents, au coin de ses lèvres, pour le mâchonner. Il se gratta la joue, presque sans y penser.

« Compliquée, ta question ! Axel avait des tatouages sur le visage, et pas moi. Il était plus maigre, aussi. J'suppose qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Rien d'aussi radical que toi et Roxas. Mais enfin, Roxas et Naminé étaient spéciaux. »

Naminé, Simili d'une Princesse de Coeur. Ce qui s'avérait impossible, en théorie. Mais puisque le cœur de Sora avait abrité celui de Kairi, au moment où il se sacrifiait d'un coup de Keyblade dans la poitrine, alors Naminé avait pu vivre... Il n'était pas exclu que le processus ait affecté la création de Roxas également. Mais à ce point ?

Sora secoua la tête, faisant remuer toute sa tignasse. Il affichait une expression lointaine, pensive, rare chez lui.

« Naminé ressemble à Kairi, marmonna-t-il davantage pour lui-même que son interlocuteur. À part les cheveux. Alors que Roxas ressemble à... »

Il hésita à le dire. Sa mémoire le dupait peut-être. Lea se tourna complètement vers lui, patientant un moment, attentivement, puis :

« Tu... te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Ça va te sembler stupide.

-J'ai le sentiment que non... »

Sora fut étonné que son ami le prenne au sérieux. Il arrivait souvent à Lea de faire des blagues presque déplacées sur les sentiments de son entourage. Pourtant, là, il semblait... se sentir concerné ?

Il se mit à sourire, soulagé. Ça faisait du bien de voir qu'il serait écouté, peu importe à quel point ça semblait idiot.

« J'avais un ami imaginaire, quand j'étais petit.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais, c'est débile, je t'avais dit ! C'est marrant, ça fait des années que je n'y ai pas repensé... Je crois qu'il ressemblait à Roxas. »

Il n'était pas sûr. C'était assez flou dans sa tête. Et son Simili ne dégageait pas la même aura rassurante qui englobait ses quelques souvenirs vagues. Y repenser le faisait se sentir bizarrement serein. Comme si rien de mal ne pourrait jamais plus lui arriver.

Lea n'ajouta rien, se contentant de le fixer, indéchiffrable.

« Je crois que j'en ai jamais parlé à Riku et Kairi. Il venait toujours quand j'étais seul... Je veux dire, je _le_ faisais venir quand il n'y avait personne. Mais j'étais persuadé que c'était lui qui décidait quand apparaître. C'est dingue, l'imagination des gosses, hein ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Dis donc, il était à l'écoute, Lea, aujourd'hui... Ça ne dérangea pas Sora. Au contraire, ça faisait du bien, de pouvoir parler sans être interrompu par un millier de questions. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, reportant son regard sur l'horizon, figé dans un éternel crépuscule. Il appréciait ce Monde pour ça aussi : il lui rappelait les couchers de soleil de son île natale.

« J'avais inventé toute une histoire, continua-t-il. Je sais plus trop. Comme quoi il était obligé de vivre près de moi, mais qu'il venait de très loin, de sur une des étoiles dans le ciel. Qu'il avait autant besoin de moi que j'avais besoin de lui. C'était un genre de grand frère. Je compte plus les fois où il m'a réconforté, quand Riku me battait en duel, ou à la course ! Enfin... Que je _croyais_ qu'il me réconfortait. Vu que c'est moi qui l'imaginait et qui le faisait parler, quoi. Mais des fois... Dis donc, j'étais créatif ! Une fois, il m'a dit que chaque marque sur mon épée en bois était une preuve d'expérience. La preuve que j'apprenais, que je progressais, et que si j'en récoltais assez, alors je pourrais certainement vaincre Riku un jour ! »

Il ne voyait pas trop comment un enfant, surtout lui, pouvait improviser de telles métaphores à placer dans la bouche d'un compagnon inventé de toute pièce, pour se réconforter ! Mais on oubliait beaucoup de choses, en grandissant. Pas seulement des événements, mais aussi une sorte de spontanéité... Il essayait, Sora, de conserver ça, mais il fallait croire que même à lui, ça lui échappait.

« Son nom.

-Hum ?

-Il s'appelait comment ?

-Ah, euh... Si, je sais ! Ven ! »

Se rappeler de ce détail souffla une légère brise de joie dans son cœur. Drôle, comme on pouvait s'attacher à un souvenir...

« Et tu pensais qu'il n'existait pas ?

-Bah, à l'époque je le croyais réel ! Mais bon, c'est rien que des bêtises. »

Il ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose, sinon des impression floues. Ven qui lui parlait, sur la plage, ou dans sa chambre, ou lorsqu'il se brossait les dents, et qui lui assurait que tout irait bien. Qui ébouriffait ses cheveux, mais la sensation avait été effacée. Ne restait que l'image.

« Tu dis qu'il ressemblait à Roxas.

-Que Roxas lui ressemble, oui ! C'est pour ça, si jamais les choses gravées dans notre cœur peuvent influencer l'apparence d'un Simili... Je suppose que j'ai toujours voulu un grand frère comme celui que j'avais créé. Je l'ai oublié au fil des années, mais l'impression a dû traverser le temps. Je sais pas trop, je dis n'importe quoi, mais je vois pas d'autre explication. Même s'il avait pas du tout le même caractère, mais, ouais, je suppose que Roxas s'est forgé sa propre personne à partir de ce que je lui ai donné ! Ça te paraît cohérent ?

-Sora... »

Là, par contre, il trouvait le ton de Lea anormalement grave. Il se tourna vers lui, inquiet. Son ami fronçait les sourcils, son regard d'absinthe perdu dans le lointain, perturbé.

« Hum ? Ça va, Lea ?

-Tu... T'en as aucune idée, hein ? »

L'atmosphère s'était refroidie d'un seul coup. Là, il l'angoissait franchement. Un nœud d'anxiété se forma dans son estomac, mû par une sorte d'intuition...

« Mais quoi ? C'est... C'est à cause de Roxas ? demanda-t-il sans trop y croire. Je suis désolé, je sais à quel point tu tenais à lui, j'aurais pas dû te parler de ça.

-C'est pas ça ! rétorqua l'autre sèchement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Trois secondes.

Un léger sourire fleurit au coin des lèvres de Lea, quoique son expression restait douloureuse.

« Eh, j'ai super mal au bide ! s'exclama-t-il alors. On a bouffé beaucoup trop de glaces. »

Sora cligna des yeux. Le ridicule de la situation et le soulagement se partagèrent son rire.

« C'est tout ? Tu m'as fait super peur !

-Que voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? La quatrième était un peu de trop, tu l'as dis toi-même. »

Effectivement. Il se sentait soudain idiot. Tous les soucis de ces derniers temps lui montaient à la tête, avec Xehanort qui faisait des siennes, tout ça... Il en devenait beaucoup trop sérieux.

« Si tu vomis, je marche pas à côté de toi !

-Eh ben alors, rentrons vite avant que ça n'arrive » soupira Lea en jetant son bâtonnet du haut de l'horloge.

Ils se chamaillèrent durant toute la route jusqu'au vaisseau Gummi, et jamais Sora ne remarqua que le rire de son ami était forcé. Lea aussi se rappelait, à présent, d'un garçon qui l'avait battu en duel, un après-midi d'été, sous le ciel du Jardin Radieux, avec une étrange clé en bois abîmée par une multitude de marques d'entraînement. Un garçon qui n'avait rien d'imaginaire. À qui Roxas ressemblait. Pour le moment, il préférait ne pas en parler. Le temps qu'il recolle les morceaux de l'histoire.

Mais il avait le pressentiment que la fin ne lui plairait pas du tout.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Si vous désirez laisser une review, même courte, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissante ! Je prends tout, même les critiques, pourvues qu'elles soient fondées.**

 **À très vite !**


	2. Déluge

**Hey ! Donc euhm.**

 **Cette fic était à la base un seul OS, que j'ai décidé de transformer en recueil. Parce que j'ai plein d'idées pour des interactions entre Sora et Ventus dans KH III, et pas trop envie de créer une nouvelle fic à chaque fois.**

 **Ce sera toujours plus ou moins du SoVen (je dis plus ou moins car le premier n'est pas vraiment de la romance, et peut-être que ceux qui suivront non plus) et plus ou moins en canon. Dans le doute, j'ai mis la fic en friendship/romance.**

 **En apparence, les OS ne seront pas liés (a priori). Cela dit, bon, on peut par exemple imaginer que ce deuxième texte est la suite très lointaine du premier, même si c'est pas le but.**

 **Cette description est assez floue, parce que les publications se feront suivant mon humeur. Retenez juste : Sora/Ventus, en canon. Voilà voilà !**

 **Bon, je vous préviens, ce texte là est un peu plus sombre que le texte. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sora avait dit « on se casse » et Ventus l'avait suivi sans hésiter.

C'était étrange, à présent qu'il y pensait. Irrationnel, un peu.

Sora était entré dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, sans chercher à faire preuve de discrétion, et là, debout sur le pas de la porte, sa silhouette se découpant péniblement dans l'obscurité, il avait juste déclaré « on se casse », et Ven avait compris. Ven avait rassemblé ses affaires, enfilé silencieusement ses chaussures à la lumière des étoiles, et puis l'avait suivi.

Personne ne les avait retenus. Leurs pas résonnaient pourtant bruyamment dans les couloirs vides de la Tour Mystérieuse. Ven avait gardé les yeux fixés sur Sora tout le long, sur les mèches à l'arrière de son crâne, qui remuaient un peu à chacun de ses pas. Ses cheveux paraissaient gris dans la nuit.

Sora avait dit « on se casse » et Ven avait été surpris du langage brutal. Certes, c'était normal, à leur âge, de parler ainsi, et puis ce n'était rien, même pas vraiment vulgaire. Lea jurait tout le temps, lui. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas trop à Sora.

C'était vraiment la seule chose qui l'avait étonné, sur le moment. Il avait compris tout de suite ce que Sora entendait par « on se casse ». Pas besoin de demander d'explications, encore moins de refuser. Ça lui convenait, à Ven.

Il n'avait pas réellement de raisons de rester ici, à part « sauver les Mondes », « préserver la Lumière », « le bien commun »... et sans doute que ç'aurait dû être suffisant. Sans doute que ç'aurait dû suffire à ce qu'il proteste, qu'il tente de raisonner Sora, qu'il sente le besoin – non, le _devoir_ – de rester avec les autres. Mais les objectifs, la justice, tous ces idéaux louables dansaient devant lui comme les lueurs lointaines d'autant de chandelles, flous, intangibles. Des fantômes. Un feu qui engendrait trop d'ombres.

Ils étaient sortis. L'air frais de la nuit sur leurs visages leur souhaitait un bon départ. Sora n'avait pas jeté un seul regard vers le vaisseau Gummi dormant dans la cour, tel un immense monstre criard et absurde. Même dans la nuit, ses couleurs vives se distinguaient nettement, jurant atrocement avec l'atmosphère paisible de ce Monde.

Ven avait compris le regard appuyé de l'autre, et transformé sa Keyblade en vaisseau. Ils n'étaient pas bien lourds, l'engin les porterait sûrement tous les deux.

(Ç'avait été limite, en vérité. Ils avaient manqué de mourir plusieurs fois. Ça restait mieux que ce qui les attendait s'ils restaient, cela dit.)

* * *

Ven ne souhaitait pas demander à Sora la raison de leur départ. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Il attendait que ce soit lui qui amorce la discussion, mais Sora ne semblait pas d'humeur bavarde, aujourd'hui. Vu les circonstances, ça se comprenait.

Le jour avait répandu sa lumière grise sur le Monde où ils s'étaient réfugiés. De lourds nuages s'amoncelaient à l'horizon, sinistres. Le cœur de Ven se serra. Il pressa la main de Sora dans la sienne, sans savoir s'il cherchait à le rassurer ou à trouver du réconfort.

« Ce n'est pas bon.

-C'était couru d'avance. »

Ven étouffa un rire. Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Sora, de dire un truc pareil. Pourtant, il le reconnaissait toujours, avec sa détermination stupide, même s'il avait finalement décidé de céder au désespoir. Et de fuir comme un lâche.

Sora avait dit « on se casse ». Le sauveur des Mondes, l'Élu, celui qui avait délivré Ventus de son long sommeil. Il abandonnait la lutte, aussi simplement, sur un coup de tête, sans dire au revoir à personne. Il emportait Ven, parce que, à quoi bon vivre l'un sans l'autre ? Mais c'était tout.

Il lui semblait que le niveau de la mer montait également à leurs pieds, loin dessous la falaise de grès. Les eaux tourbillonnaient, menaçantes.

Les Ténèbres s'emparaient des Mondes.

Ventus s'en fichait un peu. Ses deux amis y avaient cédés, après tout, aux Ténèbres. Il ne lui restait plus que Sora.

Sora, qui, en revanche, aurait eu toutes les raisons de rester et de se battre.

« Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

-Riku est mort. »

Ah, logique. Ça pouvait arriver n'importe quand, ce genre de choses. On ne savait jamais, avec les membres de l'Organisation. Xehanort avait mis un acharnement surhumain à traquer les gardiens de la Lumière pour faire en sorte que, le jour venu, les Princesses de Coeur soient livrées à elles-même, sans protection. Plus simple. Ventus comprenait cette logique. Si son cœur à lui avait abrité quelques onces de Ténèbres, et qu'il s'était retrouvé à la place du vieil homme, ce plan lui aurait paru le plus rationnel.

Et voici venu le fameux jour. La grande farce qu'ils appelaient une bataille finale. La Lumière ne l'emporterait pas.

« Et Kairi ?

-Elle a pas voulu venir. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre. »

Ven ne commenta pas. Peut-être que les Ténèbres s'emparaient de Sora également, au bout du compte. Ça ne l'ennuyait pas plus que cela. Il aimait Sora, il continuerait à l'aimer quoiqu'il advienne.

La tempête se poursuivait. Ce devait être la même chose dans tous les Mondes.

Ils n'auraient pas pu faire la différence. Ils seraient juste morts, s'ils étaient restés, à l'instar de leurs camarades de la Lumière.

Ce fut un étrange réconfort pour Ventus, de se dire que Terra et Aqua faisaient au moins partie du camp des gagnants, même s'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait eux-mêmes. Vanitas aussi, mais Ven ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça. Il était sensé être une part de lui, pourtant Ventus ne se souciait pas vraiment de son sort. Sora avait comblé le vide qu'il avait laissé. Il ne le haïssait même plus, après tout ce temps.

« Je pouvais pas le faire, expliqua Sora. Je pouvais plus me battre. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. »

Sa voix tremblait très légèrement. Un regret, sûrement, une hésitation.

« Non, tu as bien fait, le rassura Ventus avec un sourire affectueux. C'est la solution la plus logique.

-Les autres...

-Ils ont fait leur choix, non ? »

Sora acquiesça, les yeux remplis de larmes, avant de souffler :

« Y'a que toi qui comptes, maintenant. »

Oui. Le reste, toutes ces bêtises de héros, ils avaient fait leur part. Et avaient échoués. Oh, bon. Il fallait savoir accepter la défaite, parfois.

« Ven, je dois te dire... Y'a pas que Riku qui... J'ai tué celui qui l'a tué. Je pouvais pas le laisser, tu comprends ? J'ai pas réfléchi, sur le coup. J'aurais dû penser aux conséquences sur toi, mais t'as l'air... d'aller bien ? Quand je t'ai trouvé, j'étais soulagé de voir que tu étais normal. »

Oh, c'était donc ça. Ventus hocha la tête. Il devina aisément de qui il s'agissait. Il comprenait, à présent. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était redevenu complet – il ne sentait pas réellement le vide dans son cœur, puisque Sora l'avait sauvé de ce supplice en le réparant, tant d'années auparavant...

Il supposait que les Ténèbres nouvelles dans son cœur altéraient quelque peu son jugement. Aurait-il suivi Sora, sans cela, ou serait-il resté pour périr en héros avec le reste de leurs amis ?

Très honnêtement, il ne souhaitait pas connaître la réponse à cette question. C'était pour le mieux, après tout. Survivre lui convenait tout à fait.

Alors qu'ils assistaient tranquillement à la fin des Mondes, Ventus respirait l'odeur humide de l'orage, un sourire tranquille reposant sur les lèvres. La chaleur de la paume de Sora dans la sienne parvenait toujours à l'apaiser. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, pas vraiment amants non plus. C'était au-delà de ça et il se fichait bien de mettre un mot sur ce qui les liait, pourvu que rien ne les sépare jamais.

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient perdu. Tout allait pour le mieux.

* * *

 _ **Bad ending.**_

 **Bon. Vous allez bien ?**

 **Ce serait intéressant, dans KH III, qu'on ait des genres de "mauvaises fins", si on prend certaines décisions, non ? Quoique je doute que Disney serait très partant pour faire un truc aussi dark en mode "tout le monde meurt lol". Mais j'aime bien l'idée.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires !**


	3. Princesse

**Salut salut ! Je viens de finir de corriger ça, alors voilà !**

 **C'est à propos de la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà : est-ce qu'on peut considérer Ven comme une Princesse de Coeur ?**

 **Du coup c'est quand même vachement plus léger que l'OS précédent, vous en conviendrez.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je comprends toujours pas tout, ronchonna un Sora perplexe. Du coup, Ven, t'es une Princesse de Coeur ? »

Le concerné cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois.

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Bah, comme t'as un cœur pur de Lumière et tout ça. C'est la caractéristique des Princesses de Coeur, non ? C'est ça, Kairi, hein ? »

Cette dernière fut bien obligée de hocher la tête, puisque, au sens strict du terme, il n'avait pas tort, quoiqu'elle ne paraisse pas convaincue de la brillante déduction de son meilleur ami.

Ventus, lui, se mit à réfléchir, profondément perplexe. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais est-ce que ça se pouvait ?

Ils se trouvaient, tous les cinq avec Donald et Dingo, en train de prendre l'air dans le jardin de la Contrée du Départ, sur les bancs de Pierre. Ce Monde était toujours partiellement détruit – un cadeau de Xehanort bien des années auparavant – mais ils travaillaient à sa reconstruction, entre deux patrouilles dans les Mondes et autres mini-aventures. Ça n'avançait pas trop, mais eh, cela ne faisait que trois mois depuis la fin de la Guerre des Keyblades. Ils pouvaient bien se reposer après avoir sauvé l'univers entier de la plus grande menace les ayant jamais menacé de sa menaçante malfaisance !

Et bon, pour sa part, Ven avait dormi douze ans dans le cœur de Sora, alors il estimait avoir droit de vivre un peu, maintenant. Tout lui paraissait encore teinté d'émerveillement, l'odeur des fleurs et des arbres, le vent dans ses cheveux, les rires de ses amis anciens et nouveaux, et il mourait d'envie de rattraper le temps perdu.

« Hum, je ne sais pas... réfléchit-il. Je ne crois pas que je sois une Princesse.

-Oh, mais ç'aurait été logique, pourtant ! s'exclama un Sora affligé. C'est quoi l'arnaque ?

-L'arnaque ? répéta Ventus sans comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

-Pour commencer, intervint doctement Donald, Ven est un garçon ! Il ne peut pas être une princesse !

-Ça, ça reste à voir, bougonna Sora qui tenait à sa théorie. Personne n'a dit que les garçons ne pouvaient pas être des princesses. Et puis, ça change quoi ? C'est un Prince de Coeur du coup, si y a que ça qui gêne. »

Le pauvre. Pour une fois qu'il croyait comprendre quelque chose avant tout le monde... Mais vraiment, Ventus ne parvenait pas à aller dans son sens, cœur de Lumière ou non.

« Non et puis, intervint-il à nouveau, j'ai vraiment rien d'un prince ! Je veux dire, bon, ok, je me souviens pas vraiment de mon enfance, mais je crois pas en être un.

-Et alors ? contra Sora avec la suffisance de celui qui a, ou _croit_ , avoir pensé à tout. Kairi non plus, c'est pas une princesse au sens royal du terme ! Alice non plus. C'est _métaphorique_!

-Y'a pas que le cœur, marmonna alors Kairi qui réfléchissait depuis tout à l'heure. Ou plutôt, notre cœur nous permet d'utiliser certains pouvoirs, comme d'accéder à Kingdom Hearts. Et surtout, nous sommes déjà sept. Il me semble que c'est le maximum. Ven ne pourrait pas être la huitième. »

Dingo décida d'y aller de son grain de sel également.

« En plus... Pardon Ven, mais tu n'as pas un cœur complet. Plutôt un demi-coeur, non ?

-Ouaip ! Et t'excuse pas hein, je le vis bien. »

Si on ne le lui avait pas dit, il ne s'en serait jamais rendu compte, contrairement à Vanitas qui avait souffert de la séparation. Mais bon, Ventus avait eu Sora pour l'aider à compenser, ce qui changeait tout.

« Ben euh, d'abord Ven aussi il peut accéder au Kingdom Hearts, avec la X-Blade !

-Ce n'est pas faux » concéda Kairi de mauvaise grâce.

Sa voix sous-entendait que les arguments précédemment énoncés restaient valides et que ce point-là ne changeait rien, mais Sora le prit comme une victoire de sa part, souriant de façon démesurée.

« Ah ! Vous voyez, j'ai raison !

-Sora ! gronda Donald. Arrête d'embêter Ven avec tes histoires de princesses !

-Il m'embête pas » sourit Ventus.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec la théorie, il ne voyait aucun mal à ce que son ami y croit. Il paraissait tellement satisfait de sa déduction, ce serait bête de lui enlever ça.

« Du coup, Vanitas c'est une princesse de quoi ? De Ténèbres ? De Pas-Coeur ? Genre comme l'opposé d'une Princesse de Coeur ? Ça a pas tellement de sens...

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui demander, il le prendrait très mal, rigola Ven.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kairi, un peu piquée au vif. C'est pas péjoratif, d'être une princesse. Et puis d'ailleurs il a entendu, il est juste derrière toi. »

Il se retourna, absolument certain qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de la jeune fille, mais oui, les yeux de son opposé le fixaient dans son dos. Il sursauta si fort que ses fesses quittèrent le banc de pierre pendant une bonne demi-seconde. Putain de merde. Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas te faufiler derrière moi comme ça !

-Je sais ! répondit l'autre avec un sourire d'emmerdeur. C'est bien pour ça que je le fais.

-Gnagnagna... »

Il ne détestait pas Vanitas. Plus maintenant, du moins. Malgré tout, il ne parvenait quand même pas à s'habituer à sa présence. Il allait et venait à la Contrée du Départ comme ça lui chantait et, bon, personne ne voyait trop de raison de le lui interdire. De plus, Sora l'aimait bien, ce qui s'avérait à la fois et étonnant et... pas tant que ça, au final. Sora aimait tout le monde, en particulier les cas désespérés. La preuve, son meilleur ami, c'était Riku.

« Tiens, Vani ! On se demandait si t'étais une princesse !

-Ta gueule. »

Eh bien, comme ça, c'était fait. Ventus eut une moitié de rire. Il se doutait que Sora ne se laisserait pas intimider par le langage grossier. Ça risquait de mal finir, cette histoire.

« Oh ben, le prend pas comme ça ! On se disait, comme t'as un cœur de Ténèbres pures et tout !

-Et une jupe » ne put s'empêcher de préciser Dingo.

Les autres personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui, profondément interrogateurs. Ventus se demanda s'il s'agissait réellement d'un argument pertinent. Ok, il ne voyait pas tant de garçons porter des jupes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était réservé aux filles, encore moins aux princesses. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Hercule aussi en portait une, plus ou moins.

« C'est pas une jupe, marmonna Vanitas.

-Ben si, fit Sora.

-Ouais si, quand même, approuva Ven.

-C'en est une » confirma Kairi.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et s'agita un peu derrière le banc de pierre, pas très à l'aise avec le fait d'être le centre de l'attention.

« Ok, si vous voulez, qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ?

-Bah rien en fait, concéda Kairi en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Cela dit, si tu veux en acheter de nouvelles, on peut faire un tour dans les boutiques de la Cité du Crépuscules un de ces jours. Je suis plutôt bonne conseillère. »

Vanitas fit semblant de réfléchir, mais Ven remarqua l'ébauche de sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il était content que son double se fasse des amis. Même s'il lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos parfois.

« Ouais ok, si tu veux, bougonna-t-il.

-Mais du coup, réattaqua Sora, tu penses être une Princesse ou pas ?

-Non. Je m'en fous. Décidez sans moi. »

Et il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

« Eh ben, il l'a plutôt bien pris.

-Ouais.

-Hum... marmonna Sora en croisant les bras. Ça ne règle pas la question.

-Y a pas vraiment de question à régler, So'... lui fit remarquer Ventus. C'est pas très important, au final. »

Les trois autres s'étaient désintéressés du sujet au point de commencer à parler carrément d'autre chose. Seul Sora resta dans son coin à faire fonctionner les méninges de son petit cerveau à plein régime dans le but de les convaincre de sa théorie complètement inutile.

* * *

Le soleil de l'après-midi commençait à décliner derrière la cime des arbres. Il commençait à faire frais en ce début d'automne, alors presque tout le monde était déjà rentré se réchauffer.

Ven s'attardait un peu. Le froid ne le dérangeait qu'à moitié. Il lui prouvait qu'il se trouvait bel et bien éveillé. Après avoir passé les douze dernières années dans un rêve, se sentir vivant ne se refusait pas, fut-ce en grelottant.

Sora se trouvait à ses côtés, silencieux. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et parfois même eux ne trouvaient plus rien de nouveau à se dire. Mais c'était agréable... et un peu flatteur, de se dire qu'il était une des rares personnes aux Mondes à voir Sora fermer sa grande bouche plus de dix minutes.

Il frissonna un peu. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder non plus, ce serait idiot d'attraper quelque chose.

« Tu veux ma veste ?

-Hum ?

-Tu trembles, expliqua Sora. J'peux te prêter ma veste si tu veux.

-Oh. »

Il n'y voyait pas tellement d'intérêt, malgré la gentillesse de la proposition, puisque la veste de Sora était aussi à manches courtes.

« Nan, ça va. En plus après, c'est toi qui aura froid.

-C'est rien ! lui assura son ami avec un sourire éclatant. Et puis, c'est normal. Les héros sont sensés prêter leurs vestes aux Princesses, non ? »

Le sourire de Ven se crispa, incertain. C'était un peu sexiste, comme mode de pensée – même s'il était un garçon. Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec lui à ce sujet, mais il ne se sentait pas trop d'humeur pour ça.

« So', arrête un peu, rit-il. Peu importe à quel point t'insiste, je ne suis pas une Princesse de Coeur. »

L'autre pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi ? Ça t'embêterait d'en être une ?

-Je crois pas, non, mais...

-Tant mieux alors ! Comme ça, je pourrais te protéger !

-J'en ai pas vraiment besoin, objecta-t-il. Kairi non plus, d'ailleurs. C'est pas vraiment un critère. Y a des Princesses qui peuvent se défendre seules. »

Il était partagé entre l'amusement et la perplexité. C'était quand même un peu mignon, mais il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi Sora faisait une fixette là-dessus.

« Hum... Bon, bah je t'emmènerai danser ! Les Princesses dansent avec leurs héros, nan ?

-Je suis pas très sûr... T'as déjà vu Kairi danser ?

-Ventuuuuus ! protesta fortement Sora. Tu veux bien te taire et me laisser te draguer, un peu ? »

Ah.

Ses joues se mirent à rougir sans son autorisation.

Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là. Pas plus que le sourire qui ne voulait plus décoller de son visage.

« Euh, hum, bah euh, ok. Ok, je dis plus rien.

-Parfait » sourit Sora.

Et juste comme ça, il saisit ses doigts entre les siens et déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main avec un regard amusé. Ça expliquait tout. Il s'amusait juste à jouer au prince et à la princesse.

Eh bien, qu'il continue, dans ce cas. C'était loin d'être désagréable.

* * *

 **Du coup, pour vous, Princesse ou pas Princesse ?**

 **Les commentaires sont appréciés et appréciables.**

 **À plus !**


	4. Le Débat

**Salut salut ! Le mois dernier, j'ai écrit 3 OS pour ce recueil, et aujourd'hui je vous publie le plus court (donc le plus simple à corriger, uh).**

 **C'est encore une de ces histoires où "c'était plus drôle dans ma tête" mais enfin, si ça peut au moins vous faire sourire, ce sera ça de gagné !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Eh bien, Sora. Cette fois-ci, tes amis ne sont pas là pour te protéger, hm ? »

Vanitas jubilait. Enfin, il allait l'avoir, sa revanche ! Il avait réussi à coincer le gamin, loin de ses deux parasites ridicules, dans ce pathétique livre de la Forêt des Rêves Bleus. Et une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec lui, pour fêter ça, il irait massacrer les habitants pelucheux de ces bois ! Xehanort ne pourrait pas le gronder pour ça, tout de même, si ? Un Monde dans un livre, qui s'en souciait ?

Enfin, ne pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs ! Et le boeuf, c'était Sora. Celui-ci, Keyblade brandie, lui renvoyait un regard furieux bien trop semblable à celui de Ventus, horripilant.

« Je peux me débrouiller sans eux ! asséna le garçon.

-Laisse-moi en douter. Enfin, assez parlé... »

Il commençait tout juste à amorcer un geste qu'une autre Keyblade, familière, se posta en un geste de défense devant le héros. Des cheveux blonds.

« Pas si vite ! »

 _Ventus_ lui cachait l'autre débile, soudainement. Vanitas jura. D'où est-ce qu'il venait, celui-là ? De la cime des arbres ? Même pas étonnant, venant de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond !

« Si tu veux t'en prendre à Sora, il faudra me tuer d'abord ! »

Eurk, quelle mièvrerie écoeurante... Mais ça l'arrangeait. Il haïssait davantage encore Ventus, et puis, il pourrait bien s'en prendre à son petit protégé par la suite...

« Pff, si tu y tiens, ça peut s'arrang-

-Attend ! » clama alors Sora.

Quoi, encore ? Vanitas fut contraint d'assister, sourcil haussé, à la scène. Son double lumineux se fit repousser en arrière par l'autre garçon, qui se poste devant lui en une attitude protectrice.

« J'te laisserais pas faire de mal à Ven !

-Peu importe, ça me va aussi. Et maintenant...

-Sora, non ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse l'affronter à ma place.

-Mais, Ven ! C'est trop dangereux, laisse moi m'en occuper ! »

Sora pivota vers son ami, et Vanitas manqua de s'étouffer dans son indignation. Attendez, il lui tournait le dos ? Il _osait_ ? Eh bien, il n'était pas méfiant, celui-là, ou bien il le sous-estimait ! Heureusement pour Sora, l'orgueil de Vanitas le poussait à remporter ce duel dans les règles. Les coups fourrés, ça ne le dérangeait pas pour blesser la plèbe, mais il avait un compte particulier à régler avec ces deux-là...

« Pas question ! C'est mon double, et puis, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je peux bien l'affronter pour toi !

-L'ordre importe peu, intervint Vanitas en espérant mettre fin aux débats, je vais vous anéantir tous les deux ! »

Mais ce fut comme si les deux autres ne l'entendaient pas. Ils se fixaient dans le bleu des yeux, avec une expression pleine de ce sentiment abrutissant qu'on appelle l'amitié. Il commençait à avoir mal au bras, à force de tenir ainsi sa posture de garde...

« Mais c'est après toi qu'il en a ! rétorqua Sora. Si ça se trouve, c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche ! Tu sais à quel point il est perfide, ce sale cafard !

-Euh, je suis là, vous savez...

-J'peux pas te laisser courir ce risque !

-Bon, vous vous décidez ? »

Seulement à ce moment-là, Ventus se tourna vers lui, avec un regard excédé qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage.

« Toi, met-la en veilleuse, ça te concerne pas !

-Un peu quand même. Et je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, espèce d'immonde...

-Bref, reprit Ventus plus doucement à l'intention de Sora. C'est non. Je vais l'affronter moi-même. »

Vanitas faillit leur faire remarquer que, s'ils réussissaient à aligner leurs deux neurones et demi chacun, ils pourrait peut-être réaliser qu'ils pouvaient le combattre tous les deux en même temps, afin de maximiser leurs chances de gagner. Cela dit, bon... Orgueilleux, mais pas suicidaire.

Sora protesta de nouveau, puis Ventus protesta, puis Vanitas finit par baisser son arme, sidéré par l'échange, qui se faisait de plus en plus mielleux. L'amitié, hein ? Peut-être qu'autre chose les liait, au final, quelque chose de plus fort ? Mais ça existait, plus fort que l'amitié ? Enfin, en tout cas, c'était insupportable. Il voulait juste se battre, lui ! Et voilà qu'ils se tenaient les mains, pfff...

« Je vais le faire !

-Non, moi !

-Bon, si vous vous décidez, je serais quelque part en train de tuer des peluches... » capitula Vanitas.

Ils lui faisaient perdre son temps, et l'agaçaient au-delà du concevable ! Lui qui n'avait souhaité qu'un combat en bonne et due forme, quelques gerbes de sang et une victoire satisfaisante, ça lui avait coupé l'envie... Les épaules basses, il rebroussa chemin, sans même que les deux autres ne s'en aperçoivent, trop plongés dans leur petite dispute pour savoir qui protégerait qui du vilain méchant Vanitas.

Il se demandait si Winnie l'Ourson saignait lorsqu'on le charcutait...

* * *

 **Franchement, c'est quand même un peu rigolo ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

 **À plus !**


	5. Lanternes

**Coucou tout l'monde !**

 **Cet OS est le parallèle d'un OS nommé "Lanternes" (oui, le même nom que celui-ci, j'ai pas d'imagination) publié dans mon recueil Liaisons Fractales. Ils sont complémentaires, même si ce n'est pas nécessaire de lire les deux pour comprendre, alors n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil !**

 **Juste, peut-être, si vous n'avez pas vu le film Raiponce, il se peut que vous soyez dans le flou par rapport au contexte. Mais sinon voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tu les vois, toi ?

-Ah, merde, euh... Ah, là ! Je crois que c'est eux ?

-Mince, on devrait se rapprocher, tu penses pas ?

-Naaaan ! On risquerait de gâcher leur rendez-vous. On surveille de loin. De toute façon ça m'étonnerait que quoi que ce soit les attaque maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, alors ?

-On est juste prudents.

-Ouais. Prudents. »

Et les deux jeunes hommes, ayant pourtant passé l'âge de rire pour des âneries, s'esclaffèrent de concert, songeant à la même chose inavouée – au fond, la surveillance, c'était un petit prétexte pour participer à au festival.

Leur barque ne tanguait pas trop fort sur l'eau calme, parmi les autres embarcations plongées dans le noir de l'immense lac aux abords de la ville. Heureusement, les étoiles au moins permettaient de naviguer un tant soit peu entre les autres bateaux afin de trouver une place propice au spectacle. Quelques murmures se faisaient entendre par-dessus les bruits de la nature. Tout était calme. Paisible.

« Hey, questionna Ven, tu penses que Riku nous en veut ? »

À cette question, Sora, assis à l'autre bout de la petite barque qu'ils venaient de louer une fortune, haussa les épaules.

« J'pense pas. Mais j'sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment. J'veux dire, il a toujours été un peu sérieux, mais jamais aussi ronchon que ça ! Avant, il aurait suivi sans qu'on ait besoin de prendre le prétexte de la mission pour s'amuser. Les Maîtres de la Keyblade aussi peuvent avoir envie de voir la fête des lumières ! J'vois pas le souci. »

Ventus eut un sourire doux en regardant son ami. Lui se doutait que les changements chez Riku étaient dus à la guerre, tout simplement. Les événements du combat contre Xehanort leur avait tous laissés quelques séquelles, et différents degrés de paranoïa.

Sauf à Sora, étrangement. Ce n'était, certes, pas le coeur le plus lumineux d'entre eux, loin derrière Kairi et Ven, mais c'était le plus intact, le moins entaché par les horreurs vécues, bizarrement. Peu importe les circonstances, il restait le même, optimiste et insouciant.

Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, à Ven.

«Ça lui passera, le rassura-t-il simplement.

-Ben j'espère !»

Il leur fallait du temps à tous, sans doute. Ça irait de mieux en mieux, cela dit, pour tous les survivants de la guerre.

Même pour certains anciens méchants, tel que Vanitas, qui avaient rejoint leurs rangs à moitié par dépit. Au début, Ventus avait voulu qu'on le tue, trop terrifié de ce que sa part d'ombres pouvait faire à ses amis, mais au final, il ne regrettait pas que les autres l'en aient dissuadés. Ok, ç'avait été compliqué au début, mais à présent ils s'entendaient relativement bien. Comme on pouvait s'entendre avec soi-même, en somme, un mélange de camaraderie et de détestation amicale.

En ce moment, son côté obscur était en train de surveiller la berge en compagnie de Riku. Le lac était tellement grand qu'il ne parvenait même pas à distinguer leurs silhouettes dans la nuit.

« On aurait peut-être dû leur proposer de venir » marmonna-t-il, un peu coupable.

Sora secoua la tête, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

«Il fallait bien que quelqu'un surveille, au cas où la menace viendrait de l'extérieur, non ? Puis la barque était trop petite pour quatre. On a pas assez de munnies pour en louer deux.

-Pas faux » concéda Ven.

Étant donné que leurs nouveaux amis, Raiponce et Flynn, s'étaient fait pas mal d'ennemis – dont la mère adoptive de Raiponce – il ne s'agissait après tout pas d'une si mauvaise idée de garder un œil sur eux discrètement, juste au cas où. À moitié un prétexte et à moitié la vérité, donc.

Quand on leur avait parlé des lumières, Sora et Ventus avaient échangés un regard d'entente, presque comme de la télépathie mais qui se passait de pensées. Seul leur émerveillement se transmettait de coeur à coeur. Il ne leur avait pas fallu de concertation avant de se tourner vers les deux autres en leur faisant les yeux doux pour demander «on peut y aller, sivoupléééééé ?». Riku avait cédé face à la pression et le prétexte de la mission, quoi qu'il paraissait dubitatif face à cette seconde partie. Mais à un contre trois – parce que Vanitas tenait à mettre son grain de sel, en pur emmerdeur qu'il restait – il ne pouvait décemment pas leur refuser cela. Ni les laisser seuls puisque Sora détenait les clés du vaisseau Gummi – moyen de pression carrément lâche et sournois, soit dit en passant.

« Eh, Ven ?

-Hum?

-Je crois qu'on s'est fait arnaqués sur le prix des barques.

-Oh, non, tu penses ? » lança un Ventus qui avait bien compris cela.

Il avait également compris que, étant donné qu'ils s'y prenaient à la dernière minute, et pour la fête des lumières, évidemment que le loueur de bateaux gonflait ses prix. Cela dit, s'ils voulaient être aux premières loges pour le lancer de lanternes, bon, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix...

Il leur restait juste assez de munnies, justement, pour acheter l'une de ces fameuses lanternes, qui reposait entre eux au milieu de la barque, encore non allumée, toute en armature de fil de fer et papier froissé.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

-J'sais pas, mentit Ven.

-Tu te moques de moi ? s'offusqua Sora. J'ai fais quoi encore ?

-Mais rien !

-Ven ! T'es pas sympa !

-Maiiiis, j'ai rien f- Eh ! »

Il recula promptement face à l'assaut des gouttes glacées, faisant légèrement tanguer la barque, ce qui ajouta à leur rire. Franchement, arroser les gens comme ça, alors qu'ils se trouvaient bien à l'abri de l'humidité, et qu'il faisait aussi froid, quel coup bas ! Et Sora qui continuait en ricanant, un air mutin sous ses mèches châtain, à demi penché pour bien viser...

« Arrête, stop ! supplia Ven. Je déclare forfait !

-C'est vrai ? »

Le blond prit le soin de secouer ses cheveux humides avant de répondre.

« Non ! »

Et de repartir à l'assaut, le cri outré de Sora perçant la quiétude du lac. La barque oscillait dangereusement, à présent. Si elle se renversait, ils en seraient quittes pour un sale rhume et des courbatures à force de rire.

« Aaah, attend ! Ça commence ! »

Ce qui fit se stopper Ventus tout net, reculant pour regarder les lanternes s'élever dans le ciel. Leur véhicule oscilla encore un peu, calmement, avant de se stabiliser. La première s'était élevée du château, donnant le ciel à toutes les autres. Peu à peu, les barques s'illuminaient de minuscules flammes qui s'envolaient ensuite dans le ciel noir, chassant l'éclat des étoiles pour le remplacer par le leur.

« Eh, faut qu'on allume la nôtre !

-J'peux le faire ? demanda un Sora plein d'espoir.

-Si tu veux. »

Il se mit alors à chercher frénétiquement dans ses poches, stressé à l'idée d'être le dernier à allumer sa lanterne.

« Sora...

-Quoi ? Mince, je crois que j'ai rien pour faire du feu !

-À part une Keyblade ?

-À part une... Ah, oui ! »

Il invoqua son arme avec un sourire triomphant, puis lança un minuscule sort de brasier sur la bougie au centre de la lanterne, avec une précision étonnante au vu de son impatience. Ven le regarda faire, avec un peu de chatouillis dans le coeur.

Sous l'effet de la chaleur, doucement, la lanterne s'éleva. Certaines filaient tout droit vers le ciel, d'autres tourbillonnaient un peu avant de se stabiliser. Ce fut le cas de celle-ci, qui passa derrière Ventus dans un vol quasiment parallèle au sol. Il se retourna tout net pour mieux la voir, juste fasciné par la beauté simple de la flamme, puis se démancha le cou pour la regarder s'élever avec les autres, dans un ballet qui donnait au ciel et au lac des teintes rosâtres, orangées, bleues claires, perçant l'obscurité.

Il perdit sa lanterne de vue en même temps que l'équilibre quand, à force de se pencher pour mieux la suivre, il bascula en arrière, heureusement pas dans l'eau.

Une paire de bras se referma autour de lui, faisant louper un battement à son coeur.

« Eh doucement, s'amusa Sora. Elles vont pas s'envoler. Euh, en fait si, mais tu vois. »

Ven se tourna à demi pour lui renvoyer un sourire, à moitié d'excuse pour lui être tombé dessus. Il songea un moment à se redresser, mais après tout, les bras de Sora ne paraissaient pas enclin à le lâcher, alors il se dit qu'il pouvait bien en profiter pour coller son dos contre son ami, rejetant la tête – avec moins de précipitation cette fois – pour regarder les lueurs au-dessus d'eux, qui dansaient doucement dans l'air.

C'était calme. Paisible.

« Eh ben, commenta Sora. J'comprends pourquoi Raiponce tenait tellement à venir ici.

-Hum. J'espère qu'elle pourra y aller tous les ans.

-Nous aussi, on pourra ! »

Oui. Ils pouvaient faire ce genre de plans, à présent, maintenant que la menace de la fin des Mondes ne planait plus au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il y en aurait d'autres, des dangers, peut-être aussi grands que Xehanort, mais pour le moment, ils pouvaient se permettre de rêver d'éternité.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur les milliers de lanternes au ciel, il sentit le menton de Sora se poser sur son épaule, ses cheveux effleurer sa joue, et il ne put s'empêcher _d'espérer_.

« Ouais... Dis, t'aimerais y aller avec qui, la prochaine fois ? »

Probablement pas une bonne idée, de gâcher cet instant. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la poser. Au cas où. Une chance infime de rendre le moment plus magique encore.

Il sentit la tête de son ami se pencher légèrement en signe de perplexité.

« Hum ? Ben, j'suppose que ça ferait plaisir à Kairi de venir. Puis ce serait bien que Riku reste pas sur la rive à bouder, la prochaine fois ! Vani aussi éventuellement, mais pas sûr que ça l'intéresse. »

Ventus secoua distraitement la tête pour signifier que non, il ne s'agissait pas du genre de Vanitas en effet.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. Kairi et Riku, hum ? Logique, en un sens. Ses deux meilleurs amis. Sora n'était pas vraiment du genre romantique, mais Ven avait espéré... Il ne savait pas trop. Parfois, il se disait que l'autre devait partager ses sentiments. Comment en serait-il autrement ? Ils étaient trop fusionnels pour que tel ne fut pas le cas, non ? D'autres fois cependant, il se disait que ce lien entre eux, qui les aidait à communiquer sans user de mots, si simple et évident, pouvait très bien être platonique du côté de son ami. Après tout, Sora était tactile et chaleureux avec tout le monde, pas juste lui.

Il oscillait constamment entre le doute angoissant et la quasi-certitude. Mais là, au milieu des lanternes, à demi endormi dans ses bras, il ressentit le besoin de savoir.

Sans trop se trahir non plus, au cas où.

« Ah... fit-il l'air de rien. T'aurais préféré que je laisse ma place à Riku ?

-Bah non.

-Ah non ?

-Ben, c'est pas de lui que je suis amoureux. »

Oh, mince. Il y avait quelqu'un, donc. Ça devait s'entendre, son demi-coeur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

« De Kairi, alors ? »

Il avait vaguement eu vent d'une sorte d'histoire entre eux, pas tout à fait une relation mais pas trop loin. Cela ne paraissait plus tellement d'actualité, mais savait-on jamais ?

« Sérieusement, Ventus ? »

De surprise, il se retourna pour dévisager Sora, qui semblait mi-gêné mi amusé. Il ne l'appelait jamais par son nom complet d'habitude. Pas Kairi, donc.

« Roxas ? tenta-t-il en donnant le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-Stop ! Non ! Pourquoi tu veux pas comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire ? »

Sa voix vibrait d'une façon un peu désespérée, qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Ven sentait le coeur de l'autre tempêter contre son dos.

« Je crois que je commence à comprendre... »

Le brouillard se dissipait peu à peu, avec une impression de « _oh_ ». À présent, ça lui semblait tellement évident qu'il se sentait idiot d'avoir douté. Idiot aussi d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant d'aborder le sujet. Cependant, au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Les lueurs des lanternes commençaient à se disperser aux vents, plongeant le monde dans une semi-obscurité bienvenue.

Ce fut Ventus qui fit le premier pas, se tournant à demi dans les bras de l'autre pour mieux approcher ses lèvres des siennes.

Il ne se trouvait pas très loin du but lorsqu'il sentit Sora glisser la tête de côté, comme pour l'esquiver. Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris et un peu blessé. L'autre fixait un point derrière son épaule, sourcils froncés.

« Attend, ce serait pas Flynn et Raiponce là-bas, sur la rive ? »

Effectivement, constata Ven en portant son attention dans la direction indiquée. Ce pourrait n'être rien de grave, juste un retour sur la terre ferme après le spectacle. Néanmoins, ils n'allaient pas en direction de la ville comme la plupart des bateaux, et puis... Quelque chose clochait.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua-t-il.

-Moi aussi. On y va. »

À regret, Ventus prit l'une des rames pour l'aider à naviguer jusque la rive. Après tout, ils étaient là pour ça, à la base, surveiller qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Métier compliqué que celui d'un Maître de la Keyblade...

Il ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard hésitant vers Sora, qui l'intercepta et, vif comme l'éclair, planta ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« T'inquiètes ! On aura tout le temps d'en discuter quand on aura réglé ce petit contretemps. »

Pour toute réponse, Ven se contenta de sourire, bien trop heureux pour réussir à parler.

* * *

Ils finirent par retrouver Riku et Vanitas à l'entrée de la ville, frissonnants comme pas permis.

« Alors ? Il s'est passé quoi de votre côté ?

-On a dû combattre un Sans-Coeur aquatique à la nage. »

D'où les tremblements. Difficile à dire dans l'obscurité, mais ils devaient être encore trempés, et la fraîcheur de la nuit n'arrangeait rien. À Arendelle, ils seraient morts de froid...

« Et vous ?

-Oh, Flynn est en prison, il sera exécuté à l'aube, expliqua légèrement Sora. Mais ça va, on a un plan ! Faudra juste, euh, nuit blanche, quoi. »

Riku grogna mais ne protesta pas. Vanitas, lui, lorgna vers Sora et Ven, plus particulièrement sur leurs mains jointes.

« Eh bah, tout le monde s'est bien amusé ce soir à ce que je vois.

-Tout le monde ?

-Il est content parce qu'il m'a poussé dans le lac, maugréa Riku.

-Oh, je pensais plutôt à la partie où on se roulait des pelles, mais ça c'était pas mal non plus, ouais. »

Ce à quoi le concerné marmonna quelque chose en se pinçant l'arête de nez. Ven se fit la réflexion qu'en plein jour, son visage aurait prit une teinte rouge pivoine, et fut heureux pour lui que ce ne fut pas le cas.

Seul Sora fut réellement surpris de la chose, bombardant son meilleur ami de questions embarrassantes jusqu'à ce que Ventus, le seul à avoir pitié de lui, rappela qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de sauver une voleur des mains de la justice – et accessoirement retrouver Raiponce après cela.

Non, ce n'était pas de tout repos, le métier de Maître de la Keyblade. Cela dit, bon, ça comportait tout de même de chouettes bonus. Passer tous les jours de son existence avec Sora, par exemple.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

 **J'aime beaucoup la scène des lanternes dans le film Raiponce, donc voilà, j'avais envie d'une histoire qui reprend ça. Ouais c'est un peu niais mais bon, ça fait pas de mal une fois de temps en temps !**

 **J'espère que ça vous as plu en tout cas ! À pluche !**


	6. Wake Up

**Salut salut !**

 **Voilà voilà, j'essaie de lâcher toutes mes cartouches avant la sortie de KH3, comme ça y a pas d'incohérences avec le canon, vu que le jeu est pas encore sorti, ha ! (oui j'suis peut-être un peu fixée sur le fait sur le fait de publier toutes mes idées de fics en canon avant le 29 janvier, j'sais pas si j'en fais trop ou non, mais bon, eh... ).**

 **Pas grand-chose à dire sur cet OS sinon, à part que j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Sora ? Tu vas bien ?

-Euh, je suis pas sûr... »

Tout ce déluge d'informations lui donnait le vertige, mais pas autant que la tempête d'émotions que celles-ci déclenchaient en lui.

Ça devait se voir sur son visage, puisque tout le monde le lorgnait avec des expressions plus ou moins soucieuses, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il tombe dans les vapes à tout moment. Très honnêtement, ça aurait pu, même s'il avait du mal lui-même à comprendre _pourquoi_. Dans les yeux d'Aqua une lueur d'espoir s'ajouta à l'inquiétude.

Ils avaient réussi à tirer la jeune femme des Ténèbres, in extremis, et désormais son récit se recoupait avec les autres, ceux de Yen Sid, de Lea, de Riku, de Sora, et ils avaient compris _beaucoup de choses_.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Roxas avait ce visage-là. Ce fut la seule pensée formulée que Sora parvint à émettre.

Même quelques minutes après, il ressentait toujours cette impression de souffle coupé, de «oh». Lentement, il se repassa les nouvelles dans son esprit, de la façon la plus rationnelle possible.

Il était né à l'exact instant où le coeur d'un autre garçon, Ventus, était fracturé en deux.

Il avait ainsi pu l'aider à survivre, de façon inconsciente, en connectant son coeur au sien, volontairement.

Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il avait abrité le coeur de ce même garçon dans le sien, quatre ans plus tard, après qu'il ait manqué de s'entretuer avec son autre moitié – et Sora ne comprenait pas vraiment cette partie là, mais il demanderait plus tard.

Cela faisait douze ans que Ventus dormait en lui, veillait sur lui de là où il se trouvait, influençant jusqu'à l'apparence de son Simili. Riku l'avait croisé à l'intérieur de son coeur en le sauvant après les événements de l'examen de Maîtrise.

Et, enfin, sans doute la chose la plus perturbante d'entre toutes : il fallait réveiller Ventus.

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, Sora n'avait jamais été seul. Jamais vraiment.

Il ne savait pas ce que cette affirmation devait lui faire ressentir.

Se séparer de lui.

Et même alors que, une heure auparavant, Sora ne connaissait rien de son existence, cette perspective lui semblait terrifiante.

* * *

« Je ne pense pas que je vais y arriver » murmura Sora d'une voix tendue.

Devant la porte du Manoir, passée de sinistre à somptueuse grâce à l'intervention d'Aqua, le jeune homme sentait son coeur tambouriner. Enfin, était-ce réellement le sien, ou celui de Ven qui parvenait à sentir la présence toute proche de son enveloppe corporelle ?

Il ne savait plus. La confusion l'empêchait de réfléchir et l'effrayait. Il n'attendait qu'un signal pour faire demi-tour.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas réveiller Ventus. Ou peut-être que si, en fait, un peu.

Oh, évidemment, la situation de ce garçon qu'il connaissait sans connaître le rendait triste. Au-delà de ça, même. Il se sentait _concerné_ , responsable, et il souhaitait ardemment, s'il le pouvait, le délivrer de sa prison de sommeil, lui rendre son existence et réparer cette injustice ! Sans jamais l'avoir rencontré, il l'imaginait sourire à nouveau, et cette image lui faisait comme une bulle de bonheur au creux de l'estomac.

Mais pouvait-il réellement venir en aide à Ventus sans que son propre coeur ne se brise dans le processus ? Ils avaient passés tant de temps fusionnés que Sora se figurait la séparation comme une déchirure.

Ventus représentait une partie de lui dont il n'était pas certain de vouloir se séparer.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas, mais Donald et Dingo ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui le tracassait, et Aqua le dévisageait avec tellement d'espoir, que Sora se laissa entraîner dans les longs corridors lumineux, quand bien même la douleur dans sa poitrine augmentait à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Les lieux dégageaient une impression étrange, à laquelle il prêta à peine attention. Le jour entrait à flot par les immenses vitraux. Pas de poussière malgré les années, mais du _vide_ , tellement de vide… Ce fut-il concentré là-dessus, Sora aurait sans doute pu sentir la désolation, le calme triste, témoin de toutes les atrocités commises en ce lieu. Il aperçut même, du coin de l'oeil, quelques larmes couler le long des joues d'Aqua, mais son esprit ne releva pas vraiment.

Il ne pensait qu'à Ventus. Et à lui-même.

Enfin, une immense porte se dressa sur leur passage, et Sora sut que c'était _là_. Ce ne fut pas lui qui poussa les lourds battants.

Sa vision se brouilla dès qu'il aperçut la mince silhouette endormie sur le trône beaucoup trop grand pour lui – pour quiconque, vraiment.

Assis là, tout seul dans la pièce baignée de lumière, il paraissait tellement vulnérable...

Sora s'avança avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un geste. Il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter, mais rien que de s'avancer vers lui fut douloureux, de ce genre de douleur vers laquelle on ne peut s'empêcher d'aller tout de même, comme d'appuyer machinalement sur un bleu, ou de tomber amoureux.

Ventus était beau. Était-ce dû à sa Lumière, à celle du jour qui se déversait à travers les vitraux jusque dans les méandres de ses cheveux, ou bien son visage détendu par un paisible sommeil de douze longues années ? En tout cas, il se dégageait de lui une pureté que Sora n'avait jamais perçu chez Roxas, qui lui ressemblait pourtant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ni même, à vrai, dire, chez Kairi et son coeur immaculé. Il sut, sans s'expliquer comment, que seul Ventus lui ferait jamais cet effet-là.

Sora eut envie de libérer, de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Il le souhaitait aussi fort que cette éventualité le terrifiait. Il ne prit conscience d'avoir cessé de respirer que lorsque ses poumons se mirent à brûler.

« Sora ? »

Il entendit à peine qu'on l'appelait. Pour éviter de perdre pied, il se concentra sur la façon dont les cils de Ven projetaient de longues ombres en demi-lunes sur ses joues. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes et son univers allaient dérober sous lui s'il tentait d'intégrer une autre pensée à son esprit fragile.

Comme un château de cartes.

« Sora, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Ça ne loupa pas. Il se tourna pour répondre à Aqua et vacilla. La gravité était un concept très abstrait pour lui en cet instant, et heureusement que Donald et Dingo furent là pour le soutenir, pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Il avait le tournis.

« Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, Sora, tu n'es pas obligé » lui assura Dingo d'un ton qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Mais il ne comprenait pas. Bien sûr, qu'il était obligé ! Toute son existence ne convergeait que vers ce moment, depuis le jour où il avait offert à Ventus un lieu pour soigner son coeur abîmé.

Une prison.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

« Je... Ça va aller. Il faut bien, non ? »

Il fit une tentative de sourire peu concluante, ce qui ajouta à l'anxiété sur le visage de ses compagnons.

Et bientôt, il n'y eut plus rien à dire, plus de raison de tergiverser, rien que la peur, le chagrin et, un peu, l'espoir.

« Est-ce que, euh, vous pouvez sortir ? »

Ses trois amis échangèrent des regards incertains.

« C'est que, argumenta Aqua, si quelque chose tourne mal...

-Ça m'étonnerait que vous puissiez y faire grand-chose, si ça s'passe mal. Eh, t'inquiètes ! C'est juste... J'sais pas. Ça m'embête que vous restiez là plantés comme des piquets à attendre. Euh, le prenez pas mal.»

Il se sentait gêné à cette idée. Pourtant, ils ne verraient rien de son périple, puisque tout se passerait à l'intérieur de son coeur, mais... Il ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer. C'était plutôt intime, comme situation, non ? Et puis ils seraient vulnérables, lui et Ven, encore plus que lorsqu'on dormait...

Après une hésitation teintée d'inquiétude, ils finirent pas quitter la pièce, laissant tout de même la lourde porte entrouverte, afin d'accourir en cas de besoin – on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une attaque surprise des membres de l'Organisation, surtout si Vanitas sentait le sommeil de Ventus perturbé.

Finalement, ce ne fut plus qu'eux deux et le silence. Sora se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon endormi. Il tenta un sourire, même si l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir, et probablement pas l'entendre.

« Euh, salut, Ven. Pardon que ça ait pris si longtemps. Tu vois, je ne savais pas… »

Il s'interrompit. Toutes ces choses, il pourrait les lui dire lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Est-ce qu'ils seraient du même bleu que ceux de Roxas, remplis de tempête, ou d'une nuance différente, plus paisible ? On disait qu'il s'agissait du reflet de l'âme, alors...

« Désolé. Je cherche à gagner du temps. J'ai un peu peur… »

Un peu peur d'être séparé de lui.

Allez. Il fallait juste la première impulsion, et puis ça irait. Comme de se retirer une épine du pied ou de s'extirper de ses couvertures un matin d'hiver. Ensuite, ça irait, pas vrai ? Il avait l'habitude, de se mettre en danger pour sauver des vies, ce ne serait pas la première fois...

Il invoqua sa Keyblade. Un petit voyage dans son propre coeur, pour y trouver celui d'un autre. Rien de compliqué. Ça irait.

Un peu maladroitement, il retourna son arme pour que la pointe soit en face de sa poitrine. Un souvenir lui revint, pas agréable. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait un truc pareil, ça avait été pour libérer Kairi, et il avait bien failli y rester... Mais il ne se transformerait pas en Sans-Coeur, cette fois-ci. Normalement.

Et puis ce fut parti. Un flash de lumière blanche, et Sora sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable chaud. Sensation familière, pour un insulaire tel que lui.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le ciel bleu l'accueillit, profond, sans nuage, la chaleur presque étouffante d'une journée d'été. Il se trouvait sur l'île où il venait souvent avec Kairi et Riku, dans leur enfance... Ainsi, son coeur prenait cette forme ? Il parvint pas à s'expliquer pourquoi, mais ce fait lui amena les larmes aux yeux.

Un souffle de vent sur sa nuque le fit se retourner.

Et il le vit.

Sans ambiguïté, il s'agissait de Ventus, les yeux bien ouverts, le sourire triste. Il se tenait debout face à lui.

Sora, la gorge nouée, ne parvint pas à trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, si bien que Ven parla en premier :

« Bonjour. »

Juste ça, un simple bonjour. C'était ce que faisaient les gens qui se rencontraient, après tout. Dire bonjour.

« Salut. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps. Euh… »

D'ordinaire, il n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à parler aux inconnus. Mais Ven n'était pas un inconnu, pas tout à fait. Ven l'intimidait, sans rien faire pour cela. Quelque chose lui chatouillait l'estomac lorsqu'il le regardait et Sora se sentait _gêné_. Une première pour lui. À vrai dire, la sensation l'affolait quelques peu.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Sora... Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

-Mais... Il faut que je te libères ! Aqua t'attend ! Terra peut être sauvé aussi ! Tu ne veux pas revoir tes amis ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit, et il paraissait sur le point de pleurer.

« Oh, si ! répliqua Ventus avec un rire tremblant. Simplement, il y a un problème.

-Quoi donc ? On peut trouver une solution ! Il y en a toujours une.

-Pas dans ce cas, je crois... Je vais te montrer. »

Le paysage se fit progressivement recouvrir par un pinceau de ténèbres et, en quelques secondes, le monde vira au noir complet. Un ciel sans étoile, puis une lueur sous ses pieds. La texture du sol était redevenue solide.

Sora contempla son propre pallier de l'éveil. Ah, oui, il se souvenait de cet endroit... Le vitrail sous ses pieds le représentait, lui, et regarder son propre portrait, à une échelle aussi immense, lui procurait une étrange sensation d'inconfort.

Il leva le nez vers Ventus, et s'aperçut que le pallier ne se résumait pas qu'à une simple plate-forme circulaire comme d'habitude. Derrière l'épaule de celui qu'il venait secourir, un deuxième cercle, emboîté avec le deuxième, flottait là, émettant une lueur plus verte, différente du bleu familier de son propre vitrail. Devant son étonnement, l'autre garçon sourit doucement.

« Viens voir. »

Il le suivit durant quelques pas, jusqu'à l'endroit où les deux palliers se rejoignaient. Ventus pointa le doigts vers le sol.

Sora observa attentivement. Les deux cercles s'avalaient l'un l'autre en partie. Ou plutôt, l'un finissait l'autre ? Le complétait. En tout les cas, ils formaient un tout indissociable. En regardant plus loin, il s'aperçut que le second pallier représentait Ventus.

Il commença à comprendre.

« Tu vois... Lorsque Vanitas a été créé, il m'a trop pris. Il ne me restait pas suffisamment de... Comment appeler ça ?

-Quantité de coeur ? » proposa Sora, et ça sonnait un peu comme une blague, comme peu solennel, ça jurait avec le moment, apportait un contraste agréable.

Ventus lui sourit.

« On va dire ça. Il m'a pris trop de quantité de coeur pour que je puisse survivre. Heureusement, un tout nouveau coeur, qui venait de naître, a accepté de m'aider à restaurer ce qu'il me manquait.

-C'est moi.

-Eh oui. Le véritable problème a commencé quatre ans plus tard, lorsque j'ai combattu Vanitas, aucun de nous n'en est réellement sorti vainqueur. J'ai dû me réfugier auprès de toi, et j'y suis resté toutes ces années... Honnêtement, si tu essaies de me libérer, j'ai peur des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur ton propre coeur. »

Sora pinça les lèvres. Il avait craint cela, lui aussi, de perdre un morceau de lui, mais à présent...

« Moi, avoua-t-il, j'ai peur des conséquences que ça peut avoir sur le tien.

-Sora ! Tu ne peux pas... Ce n'est pas à propos de moi ! »

Il se trompait. Évidemment que tout, depuis le début, tournait autour de lui. Il était la pièce manquante, et à présent tout faisait sens, tout s'alignait parfaitement, et Sora savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, s'il le laissait captif ici durant le restant de ces jours, sous prétexte que ce serait _trop dangereux_. Quel genre de vie ce serait ? Déjà, perdre douze années...

Comme s'il pouvait voir les pensées cogiter derrière son front, Ventus ajouta :

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Ça me convient. Je serais heureux de rester à tes côtés... jusqu'à la fin. Enfin, seulement si ça te va aussi. Je comprendrais que ce soit bizarre, maintenant que tu sais que je suis là… »

Oh, évidemment, que ça lui convenait ! Mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait ne pas comprendre, alors que lui, ça le tuait presque ? Sora secoua furieusement la tête.

« Non ! Enfin, Ven, non ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi, mais je veux aussi que tu sois ta propre personne ! Je veux qu'on gagne cette guerre ensemble. »

Et aussi se réveiller tous les matins pour voir son visage, libéré de cet éclat de tristesse au fond des yeux. Il aurait voulu l'entendre rire, au moins une fois. Aqua le décrivait comme un garçon léger et enthousiasme. Sora pouvait percevoir cela, en tâche de fond, malgré son calme pour le moment. La joie devait bien lui aller.

« C'est trop dangereux, Sora… »

Peut-être. Peut-être que c'était de la folie. Pourtant, pour une fois dans sa vie, Sora pensait que son intuition pouvait bien les sauver tous les deux. Il était possible de vivre avec un coeur incomplet, à condition qu'il n'en manque pas trop. Et ils ne seraient jamais séparés bien longtemps...

Ce fut à son tour d'adresser un sourire d'excuse à l'autre garçon. Sa Keyblade trouva la chaleur de sa paume, et les yeux de Ventus s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Sora avait déjà planté sa lame entre eux dans le sol, à la jonction des vitraux, juste entre les deux points où les paliers se rejoignaient pour se confondre l'un dans l'autre.

Il n'y eut pas de bruit de verre brisé, rien qu'une brèche, une ligne presque droite, qui s'étendit de part et d'autre, une secousse silencieuse entre eux...

Disjoints, le vide entre les palliers se creusa. Sora contempla avec horreur la partie de Ven s'en aller à la dérive, tout doucement. Non. Et lui qui, à présent, souriait doucement.

« Non ! »

Il se mit à courir, et le vitrail redevint l'île et le ciel redevint clair, mais Ventus continuait de s'éloignait et le sable sous ses pieds... Ses talons touchaient le bord de l'îlot et ses paupières se fermèrent tout doucement lorsqu'il bascula en arrière, au ralenti. Non non non non ! Et Sora courut, plus vite, plus vite, jamais assez vite et sauta à sa suite dans l'eau glacée qui lui coupa le souffle.

Ventus basculait dans le bleu avec le même visage endormi, sans défaut, paisible, que dans la réalité, dans son sommeil éternel, et il continua de sombrer. Désespérément, Sora tendit le bras à sa poursuite.

 _Réveille-toi_. Il ne savait plus si la supplique franchissait réellement ses lèvres ou non. Le bleu de la mer devint le noir sombre des abysses.

Trop loin, toujours trop loin, chaque seconde un peu plus près. _Réveille-toi !_ Encore un peu. L'obscurité tout autour vira au gris, puis au blanc, aveuglant. I faillit le perdre de vue. Non, non, non !

Il tendit le bras encore et encore. Ses doigts effleurèrent les siens et soudain, soudain, il parvint à l'agripper. Sa peau était tiède. Il l'attira à lui. _Réveilletoiréveilletoiréveilleréveilletoi._

Ven. Une bulle de panique enfla dans la gorge de Sora. Ils continuaient de plonger et il saisit le visage de l'autre garçon entre ses paumes, son front contre le sien. _S'il te plaît..._

« Réveille-toi ! »

Et tout, tout, tout devint blanc.

* * *

Ses muscles lui faisaient mal à force d'être tendus ainsi. Il sentait le sol contre l'un de ses genoux et la plante de son autre pied, il sentait son échine courbée, qui commençait à devenir douloureuse.

Sora ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une lumière aveuglante se déversait dans la pièce par tous les vitraux possibles. Il vit d'abord ça, la lumière, et puis une paire de chaussures. Curieuse vision lorsque l'on se sentait aussi confus que lui et- _Ven_.

Il leva la tête et tout lui parut alors plus clair. Sur le trône de marbre, Ventus lui souriait enfin, un vrai sourire radieux. Il était réveillé, et Sora se trouvait un genou à terre devant lui. Il sentait vaguement sur sa joue des traces salées, déjà sèches. Son corps avait bougé tout seul, pendant qu'il libérait l'autre garçon.

Il avait réussi.

« Sora. Merci. »

Son coeur explosa d'allégresse. Il ne se sentait pas moins complet. Pas moins quoi que ce soit. Tant que Ven resterait à ses côtés, ça irait.

Le moment suivant ne fut pas pour lui. Aqua, ayant entendu la voix de son ami, pour la première fois depuis douze longues années, se précipita dans la pièce. Sora s'écarta. Il sortit de la pièce pour les laisser seuls, au moins quelques minutes. Ils devaient avoir un tas de choses à se dire, et il comprenait, et il était tellement, tellement heureux pour eux !

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Donald et Dingo dans le couloir, ceux-ci s'avancèrent vers lui, avec une espèce de douceur inhabituelle.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Aw, vous vous êtes inquiétés ?

-Rah, ne fais pas ton malin ! T'étais tout bizarre, bien sûr qu'on s'inquiétait !

Dis donc Donald, j'te savais pas si mère poule ! plaisanta le jeune homme.

-En tout cas, t'as pas changé, toujours le même balourd… »

Eh oui. Il ne se sentait pas fondamentalement différent, pas pour le moment... Il restait lui-même, même sans l'influence de celui qui l'avait accompagné silencieusement durant pratiquement toute sa vie. Pourtant, quelque chose... Il se sentait un peu plus vide. Pas de façon insupportable, ni même douloureuse, mais juste assez désagréable pour que, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit la main de Ven trouver la sienne, le soulagement vienne l'envahir sous la forme d'une chaleur diffuse dans tout son corps. Il lui sourit. Ce n'était pas si difficile, après tout, d'être complet.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda Sora.

-C'est très étrange... Il va me falloir un moment pour me réhabituer à toutes les sensations et à, tu sais… »

Il haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas grande importance et émit un petit rire. Un son fascinant. Puis son expression se refit inquiète alors qu'il fixait Sora.

« Ça va, toi ?

-Ça va. Juste… »

Il préférait tout de même ça, cette situation et cette chose qui lui contractait agréablement l'estomac lorsque Ventus riait. C'était un peu tôt pour parler d'amour. Quoique.

Malgré tout, il restait la même peur qu'avant. Encore.

« Juste, termina-t-il avec un rictus inquiet, ne t'éloigne pas trop. Ok ? »

* * *

 **Alors, verdict ?**


	7. Seul

**Hellow !**

 **Ça va vous ? Moi ça va. Plus qu'une semaine avant la sortie de KH3, j'suis comme un gosse la veille de Noël, intenable.**

 **Bon, cet OS n'est pas vraiment de la romance, quoiqu'on peut en voir à travers les lignes, peut-être. Et il n'est pas super joyeux non plus. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les éclats de rire de son double lui crevaient les tympans. Il n'en éprouva pas de ressentiment, rien qu'une peine diffuse qui s'ajouta à sa misère, un sentiment d'injustice, un « _j'ai l'impression de mourir, et lui, ça le fait rire_ » amer.

Ventus avait l'impression que son cœur allait se déchirer en deux.

Au début de la journée, la sensation ne s'apparentait qu'à un léger vague à l'âme, puis la douleur s'était mise à enfler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve là, roulé en boule sur son lit au beau de la nuit, presque incapable de respirer, d'empêcher les larmes de couler ou la sueur de tremper ses draps.

Vanitas venait de débarquer, alerté par la détresse de sa moitié et vaguement curieux. Ven avait réussi, entre deux respirations vibrantes, à décrire la chose qui le rongeait et, visiblement, son côté obscur comprenait de quoi il retournait, contrairement à lui.

« Van... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, sans saisir quoi, et faute de mieux, il ne pouvait que se recroqueviller sur lui-même, serrer les draps à s'en faire pour atténuer un minimum la terrible agonie. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bon sang ?

L'autre se redressa – son amusement l'avait plié en deux – et essuya une larme d'hilarité du coin de son œil jaunâtre.

« Oh, non, alors ça, c'est trop beau pour être vrai !

-Arrête ! Ce n'est pas... Je vais mourir. »

Vanitas continua de sourire comme un gamin le jour de Noël. Ventus ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait rien. Ils étaient alliés, à présent, ça ne devrait pas le réjouir autant !

« J'ai bien peur que non, déclara-t-il calmement. Mais au bout d'un moment, tu regretteras sans doute que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

-Oh, allons Ventus. Ven. Tu aurais déjà dû comprendre tout seul. Ça fait déjà quelques heures que Sora est parti en mission, non ? Sans toi. »

Sora. Son cœur s'affola de plus belle. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que...

À son départ, il n'avait rien ressenti d'autre qu'une espèce d'inquiétude idiote. La première fois qu'ils se séparaient aussi longtemps depuis...

« Je ne-

-Oh, fais un effort ! Tu as fusionné avec lui, et maintenant vous êtes à nouveau deux personnes différentes. Alors, tant qu'il dormait dans la chambre à côté, je suppose que ça allait, mais maintenant qu'il se trouve à l'autre bout de la galaxie... »

Même à travers le sang qui battait à ses tempes, il entendait la satisfaction cruelle qui perçait dans la voix de son double.

Non. Il retint un haut-le-coeur lorsque l'évidence s'imposa à lui. Sora. Sora qu'il voyait tous les jours depuis son réveil, Sora qui lui manquait toujours trop vite, même s'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, Sora dont il terminait les phrases parfois presque sans y penser, Sora qui résonnait trop parfaitement avec sa propre partition pour que ce soit naturel.

Qui lui était devenu indispensable, et pas seulement à cause de toute l'affection qu'il lui portait.

« Non.

-Eh si ! s'exclama Vanitas. Tout ça parce que tu l'as préféré à moi. C'est moche le karma, hein ?

-Tu... Tu veux dire... ? »

Il ne parvint même pas à poursuivre. La douleur se logeait dans son cœur, tellement aiguë qu'elle s'étendait à _tout_ , et la panique n'arrangeait rien. Si son esprit confus saisissait bien l'allusion, alors Vanitas avait subi la même chose ? À cause de lui ?

« Eh oui. C'est moins drôle, quand on se trouve de l'autre côté, pas vrai ? »

Ton dur et froid. Difficile de l'en blâmer, s'il disait la vérité. Si la conscience de Ventus n'était pas déjà saturée du supplice, sans doute la culpabilité lui aurait-elle coupé le souffle. Vraiment ? Il avait infligé une telle agonie à Vanitas, en refusant de fusionner de nouveau avec lui ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait souhaité si ardemment redevenir complet !

« Comment... hoqueta-t-il. Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ? »

Il crut voir Vanitas hausser les épaules, mais il ne parvint pas à en être sûr. Son attention se baladait à des milliers de kilomètres, comme si son cœur fouillait le cosmos à la recherche du morceau qu'il lui manquait. Ç'aurait dû être Vanitas, d'ailleurs, cette moitié qui le complétait, et ç'aurait été _tellement_ plus simple pour tout le monde. Pourtant, Ventus avait décidé de quémander l'aide de Sora afin de réparer son cœur lacéré et il en payait désormais le prix.

Même ainsi, il ne parvenait pas à regretter. Il avait juste besoin que Sora revienne. Viscéralement.

« Bof, souffla Vanitas. Ça va mieux, depuis que je suis ici. Quant à avant... On s'habitue à tout, même à vouloir crever. Rassure-toi, Sora n'est parti que quelques jours, ça ne durera pas des années dans ton cas. Quoique, tu ne vas pas oser le lui dire, hein ? À quel point tu as besoin de lui. Et il repartira. Il va encore t'abandonner sans même s'en apercevoir. »

Trop confus pour y réfléchir, Ven ne releva pas. Il devait se raccrocher à quelque chose, à la douleur de ses doigts crispés autour des draps et à celle qui éclatait dans son crâne à force de serrer les dents.

« Il faut que tu m'aides ! »

Il avait subi _ça_ et survécu, sans doute pourrait-il...

Un rire bref. Oh, il put presque _sentir_ la satisfaction de Vanitas vibrer dans toute la pièce.

« Non. »

Et Ventus comprenait. Il le détestait, mais il comprenait, à présent.

« Non, répéta plus sèchement Vanitas. Personne ne m'a aidé, moi. Tu as loupé ta chance. Débrouille-toi tout seul. »

Des bruits de pas et la porte qui claque, lui vrillant les tympans. Voyant son dernier espoir s'envoler, Ventus se recroquevilla et se mit à sangloter, parce qu'il se retrouvait à présent complètement seul, seul, seul.

* * *

 **Yup, comme je disais : pas joyeux tout ça. À la base ça devait être un morceau d'une fic longue, mais que je n'écrirais probablement pas, tout compte fait, alors voilà (et même si jamais je le fais, ce sera du point de vue de Vanitas de toute façon donc ça sera pas trop redondant, bref). Je trouvais juste l'idée assez intéressante pour être écrite à part, j'sais pas.**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
